EnLightening L
by Hotnesspecter88
Summary: Light's on winter break,despite being alone with Misa, he lusts for Ryuzaki.Light's desperate need for L is out of control, but will Ryuzaki take the bait? Will Light's violently possessive behavior as Kira put an end to L? Contains hardcore yaoi,cursing
1. Chapter 1: Chasing Obsession

Chapter 1: Chasing Obsession

Somehow, Light's eyes opened. Opulent rays of the early morning filtered through the shades, streaming ribbons of yellow upon the scrunched up face of the early risen college student. Hands struggled to shield the painful wake up call, to no avail. Swatting away the sleeping form of Misa's beckoning hand, he rose from the mountain of plaid sheets, yawning loudly.

He found himself barely awake, staring at his well-built form in the mirror, only clothed in red boxers that Misa had bought him this past Christmas. Lengthy locks of tawny brown draped over his forehead, almost symmetrically aligned. Leaning in to the mirror, he examined his eyes. Although a captivating august color, he adorned slight bags under his eyes.

"Ugh…if I keep up these negative habits, I'll end up looking like Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki…the man who'd invaded his plans for his delicate future. Invaded his personal space by applying surveillance cameras in his living quarters, all upon a stupid whim. Invaded his dreams, with his sickeningly sweet caresses.

Rubbing his temples, Light exited the bathroom, sprinting to the kitchen to brew some coffee. It was quite the frigid winter break, fresh mounds of snow gathering abundantly. He was supposed to be relaxing, that's why it was called a "break" after all. Instead, Light felt tense, paranoid and miserable. He'd regrettably made plans to stay in a cottage in Tukyamoto, just him and Misa. (Not including the cameras forcibly applied within the cottage itself.) He'd been having a variety of erotic dreams lately, but oddly enough, about Ryuzaki. It angered Light enough that he couldn't take his mind off of Ryuzaki, and so much that Light had impulsive thoughts of him as well.

He never truly understood it, he'd prefer to have sex with a gangly limbed man with dark, mysterious eyes, and unkempt hair revealing an assuring smirk, rather than a celebrity star, voluptuous with full lips and the essentials to match. The resounding "click" of the beverage machine disturbed Light's thoughts, steam releasing into the air, the smell of coffee flooding the dining area.

"HI Hi Raitokun! You made coffee, you're so sweet! What do you say later tonight, since the snow might get thick, we get cozy?" Misa offered, sauntering over to the hunched form of her boyfriend, her fingers daintily teasing Light's ear.

Light shook her off, irritably. Her fingers felt foreign, it annoyed him so. "I'm not up to it. I need all this time to focus on my life, not stupid petting games." Light muttered coldly. Shocked, an outraged Misa retreated to the couch, her audible squeal in delight that her favorite gossip network was on told Light she was distracted for awhile.

Briskly leaving the table, Light re-entered the bedroom, which suddenly felt too cramped. Too enclosed, like an animals crate. Ugh. The mere thought of him and Misa sharing a room together nauseated him. Prying open the mahogany shelf, Light dressed comfortably, his usual business suit with tether shoes. Fishing his car keys from his suitcase, he left the cabin deftly. He needed fresh air, to clear his mind of Kira, Misa, and most of all, Ryuzaki.

Backing out of the snowy lot, he took off.

"I might as well see father. We haven't spoken...the case is keeping him at the office until late hours. I'll bring him dinner."

Minutes later, Light had packages of Chicken soba stocked in his car trunk. His fathers favorite. His hands lightly tapped the wheel in time to his favorite song, his mood lifting as he got closer to Headquarters. This was a trip to see his father.

_Right?_

_No. Light you bastard, you're thinking of L again._

_This isn't an excuse to see Ryuzaki. This isn't…_

Light mused, suddenly interrupted by a cacophony of honking. White knuckled grip to the steering wheel, and to Light's extreme displeasure, he viewed the immature Matsuda pull close to his car, rolling his window down.

"Hey Light! Yo, Light! Glad you stopped by! When you're done with your visit, Ryuzaki wanted to speak with you!"

_Was it odd that his heart was racing?_

Light waved Matsuda off with a small smile, steering his crap economy car into the parking space. As per usual, checking his hair in the mirror vainly. Striding into the lobby, his shoes squeaked on the linoleum floors, sweat beaded on his brow. Walking past the metal detector, and scanning his ID, he continued up the seemingly endless stairs to the detective's annoyingly distanced lair.

Focus eluding him, he drifted off into thoughts of Ryuzaki's body, a perverse smirk played across his face. Light gasped, tripping over a fallen wet floor sign, awake from his pleasant stupor.

_Dammit. I can't continue to act so rashly…_

"Ryuzaki and I will never be more than bitter rivals, silently fighting the war of intelligence." Light silently resolved, his hand grazing the rosewood door lightly, softly knocking. Light's smooth translation from stressed to joviality went unnoticed as Ryuzaki swung the door open.

"Hello, Light, I'm glad you made it."

In truth, it actually came out as "Heyo ight, im grad oo mah et." As usual, the skinny detective wore his repetitive outfit, remnants of the oatmeal cookie that he crammed in his mouth on his collar. Grinning weakly, Light allowed himself to sit down in the café section of Ryuzaki's overwhelmingly large workspace.

"Please have a pastry. Watari made them himself."

The monstrosity of files were spread out on the table, adjacent to a platter of cakes, and a pitcher of Istanbul tea. Grabbing nervously at a frosted éclair, Light chewed mechanically.

_Odd…L usually gets right down to business when it comes to the Kira case. _

_What's happening? Why the sudden suspicion…_

_Stop it…I can't let my emotions show…_

_I can do this, I am Kira._

_Calm, stable Kira._

Light's gaze averted Ryuzaki's seemingly vacant stare, simultaneously savoring the delicate ebbing cream of the pastry, swigging down the tea, the warm liquid coating his throat like a cruel adhesive.

"You see, despite nutritionists advice, Watari makes what I like best. From observing your distracted expressions, I can safely assume you desperately crave forbidden sweets as well…"

Light couldn't have been any more shocked, the 25 year old detective who seemed so inclusive, had just grabbed Light's shoulders, pulling him close into a sugar sweet kiss, tainted with lust. Ryuzaki's tongue pushed its way past Light's lips, exploring his wet mouth.

_My god…even his saliva is sweet…_

Chest heaving, Ryuzaki's hands maneuvered up Light's shirt, rubbing his tender nipples, emitting reluctant moans of pleasure and frustration. Light pulled away, mouth agape. "R-Ryuzaki! What's come over you?" he stammered, hands still gripping the detective's waist.

"Come off it, Raitokun. You want it as much as I do, I can see it in your eyes, your every reaction. Every living cell in your body screams my name." he smirked, seductively licking Light's ear. Ryuzaki's left hand moved southward, skillfully tweaking open Light's pants button, revealing the Christmas boxers Light was so eager to remove.

Hands glued to Ryuzaki's shoulders, collapsing under the touch of the weary detective, Light was pushed against the wall roughly, the chair Light occupied slamming into the wall with a loud _thump._

_He's so quick, he knows what he wants…_

_But we're making such loud noises…what if someone hears…_

_Who gives a fuck…_

Ryuzaki leaped into Light's chair, his legs quickly binding around Light's rising waist. Soft fingers descended, briskly massaging Light's aroused cock, Ryuzaki leaning forward briefly only to lap up the pre cum with his clever tongue.

"_Agh…uhn…R…Ryu…" _Light moaned, feeling his erection fully harden, Ryuzaki rubbing his waist against Light's. Denim against denim, Light's erection against Ryuzaki's wet heat.

Involuntary hip thrusts embarrassed Light, his need to be satisfied quickly becoming ravenous. Light's abs quivered, quaking at Ryuzaki's every touch. Ryuzaki removed Light's troublesome boxers, as well as his own. Briefly pausing to admire Light's sturdy frame, he shyly muttered.

"Raitokun, do you really want me to …to _enter you?_" Ryuzaki looked so cute, his unsure expression matched with his enigmatic eyes…and that finger sucking habit of his…Light couldn't deny the sociopath sleuth this control. This bounded them forever, this moment that they'd soon share.

"Ryuzaki…if any of this gets out I'll.." Light's warning was muffled, Ryuzaki pushing a chocolate strawberry into his lover's mouth. Ryuzaki's eager tongue tracing lines around the border of Light's lips. Light growled in animalistic frustration. He was Kira, God of the New World. He, of all people…teased like a common whore.

As if his opinion voiced aloud, Ryuzaki's hand massaged Lights cock, throbbing and wet with pre cum, as Light's mouth was assaulted with loud sucking sounds, as the sugar-staved sleuth ate away at the candied strawberry, nibbling at Light's lips. Finished eating, Ryuzaki sat up abruptly, leaving a sweaty, pathetically and vulnerably aroused Light sprawled on the chair, everything scattered.

Pulling his pants up, Ryuzaki lumbered over to a corner of the room, picking up lists of deceased criminals that had fallen to the floor during the melee and stacking them neatly on the desk. Light looked up, confused.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, swatting his matted hair away from his forehead. No answer was given, Ryuzaki only pulling his chair away from the wall, placing it next to the array of computers.

Cheeks once flushed in excitement were now beet red with anger. "What, so that's it? You torture my body, and study my reactions? With stupid gestures to get me to drool like your submissive dog? Only stopping when _**YOU'RE **_finished?" Light fumed, standing up from the chair. He was suddenly feeling more than just a chill from the AC on his naked body, but a cold shoulder from the supposedly "lusting" L.

Ryuzaki resumed his role as the insensitive brat, staring at his "affectionate" coworker blankly. "Well, Light, there's a time for work, and a time for play, and this simply isn't the time. You should probably get dressed, don't want to be caught in a compromising scenario, do we?" he lectured, seating himself in his easy chair, aimlessly turning his attention to some statistics on the monitor, finger in mouth.

_What…just because he turns his head away from me, the conversation is over?_

_He just showed me what he wanted, even told me he wanted to be inside of me. _

_Was it just a charade to try to expose a soft spot? I, Light Yagami, am no ones fool._

"Fine…forget you, you fucking pervert." Light snarled, re clothing himself hastily, doing his best to cover his ever present erection. Slamming the office door, Light stormed out. Surroundings seemed like a distant, hazy blur, Light's mind interrupting his commonly pensive demeanor with raging, lustful waves of obsession. Why did L have to be such a goddamned selfish bastard?

Light entered his car, cursing in his forgetfulness of bringing his father's dinner, resulting in his already decrepit car, smelling like overcooked waste. Light entered the car miserably, he had to get on the road, due to snowfall ahead. driving home in silence, feeling utterly depressed and undeniably cheated.

Snow's soft patter turned into a vibratic thrumming, Light stared at the kaleidoscope of droplets lazily rolling down the windshield, the drive that took mere minutes seemed like hours. It was rather ironic. Since Kira has sentenced countless humans to death by heart attack with the Death Note, he'd done it without emotion, no reaction to the family of the deceased and their desperate cries of pain. But today, Kira's own heart had been twisted, and he had tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Musing and Angst

Car keys slammed on the dresser, Light entered the tawdry vacation cabin, taking no care as to wipe clean his snow coated shoes. Ever so eager, Misa rushed to greet him, alacrity and bubbliness the exact quality of a flash-in-the-pan celebrity that drove Light ever so close to killing her off.

"Light, baby! I taped Sakura TV for us to watch tonight! It's a special on that plastic poser Takeda that you used to fancy…"

Her incessant rambling remained unheard, leaving Misa to return to her programs, Light entered the bedroom sourly, shedding his bounding winter layers apathetically. His rotten outlook adorned him like a thick skin, all because of Ryuzaki's sexual tendencies.

_Why the hell did he bother to use me for?_

_To play with me…to test my emotional limits or something..?_

_Was it merely boredom..exerting stress…an experiment?…Something more..?_

Conflicted thoughts wrapped around Light's head, constricting his sanity. Feeling dizzied…his mind was a never ending carousel of conflict, all because of that_**goddamned**_ Ryuzaki. Light entered his bathroom, locking the door audibly. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, he was usually keen to most of his emotions, and he could swear by his assurance that Ryuzaki truly wanted him…however. The arrogant detective was famous for his trade in facades, able to mimic the intentions of lust, allowing a victim to dance right into his hands. From there, it was all up to Ryuzaki to do what he pleased with his prize. All up to Ryuzaki...all up to L.

"_**Damn **_him!" Light roared, gritting his teeth, leaning a steady arm on the nearby wall, reassembling his nonchalant demeanor in the mirror. His wandering glance fell to his bare chest, suddenly recoiling in pain, he could swear he could feel Ryuzaki's delicate fingers pleasure every inch of his skin, running about his sturdy frame like a piano player, a virtuoso of sexual manipulation.

Poorly resisting thoughts of that bastard sleuth, Light's eyes once again observed his chest, but at a rather critical point of view.

_Was I too intimidating for Ryuzaki? _

_Did my bodies strength keep him from claiming me?_

His muscled limbs, were they borderline repulsive? Troubling as it was, Light still had to admire his own body. It had a track record of sexual expeditions, result of a firmly toned body. But nothing had ever occurred before to this degree, to this unbelievably addictive extreme. Unable to put anything to paper, let alone words, Light was left alone to muse furiously in his own bathroom. His mind lolled to Ryuzaki. Despite his practically skeletal frame, surprisingly the detective had quite evident muscles. Nothing impressive like Light's but, at the same time…so alluring. For such a lanky man, the detective had an irrefutable aura of pride and sexual attraction.

As if awoken from a thick haze, Light returned to his task, removing his pants slowly, followed by his holiday boxers, averting his gaze of the violet-hued bite marks encircling his thighs and ankles from Ryuzaki's aggressive need. A resounding _thump_ on the bland tile drew Light's attention from the mirror, he picked up a smooth surfaced item gingerly. The Death Note. Exhaling loudly, Light flipped it open, to a fresh page. Grappling a calligraphy pen from his earlier discarded Student Jacket, he began to scribble that bastards name.

_I'll teach him…play with Kira…__**NO ONE MOCKS A GOD OF THE NEW WORLD**__._

His hands shuddered as if Parkinson's had set in, powerful pangs of guilt being the harbinger of Kira's emotional endurance as an indomitable murderer.

_Fuck. _

…………………_what's wrong with me?_

Light pulled the shower lever, hot water dribbling out of the faucet, and slammed down the pen, clearing the Death Note away from the sink, the supernatural journal jammed into the pantry shelf under a faux floor panel.

"_**Damn **_**L and his cruel hold over me**_**…"**_ the troubled teen swore, enclosing himself into the steam of the shower. Crystalline drops of the aqueous energy trickled down Light's frame as sporadically as the tears streaked down his cheeks, his body heaving sobs as the fog began to entrap him inside his mind's microcosm, seeking desperately for some merciful being to release him from his suffering, more specifically, a being with wolfishly black, unkempt hair, onyx frosted eyes, and an assuring smirk that could calm even the angriest wars raging within Light Yagami.

Light's prodigal mind ran miles as he attempted to proceed with his shower alone, brief flashes of memory containing the afternoon's proceedings with Ryuzaki assaulting him, marring the determined focus to bathe himself. The sociopath detective's slender body firm against Light's, warm breath tainted with sweets grazing his neck, greedily fondling him, kissing every inch of his body in overheated and wet friction. An involuntary moan escaped Light's throat, a steady, pleading sound reverberating in the enclosed washroom. His heart drumming, the flickering memory frequented into long moments of reminiscing, overshadowing his once steady control over his actions, wild fantasies contorting Light's previously complacent features into lustful agony. Ryuzaki was in his usual crouch upon the chair they shared that afternoon, his serpentine tongue running provocatively around Light's shaft, leaving slick saliva ebbing into the solute of pre-cum and sweat. Light's imagination was unequivocally afflicting his ability to concentrate on his task of hygiene, the coarse flow of water rained upon his bare form, and was becoming excruciatingly aroused.

_Angh…mhm…Ryuzaki…I want to __**scar**__ you…_

…_leave my mark inside you…_

Leaning forward, Light's back to the pale yet tepid glass tiles of the shower, his hand lightly grazed his semi-hard penis, the water consistently hitting the rather sensitive organ. Torturously, his hand grasped his wet member, his teeth grinding in tension.

_I've never felt the need to do this over anything __**this**__ tempting before…_

…_then again, I've never lusted after someone with such __**valor**__…_

…_.mhm…I want your body to myself…engh.…. Ryuzaki…_

His supple hands moved up and down rapidly, his swollen cock pulsing within each motion. Light couldn't help but moan pleadingly, his mind transfixed with fucking Ryuzaki savagely up against the walls of the Headquarters. Hell, he didn't care, he'd take control of Ryuzaki in Misa's bed, if that's what it took to get him off. Of biting every part of him, licking and teasing the man of his obsessions until he growled in desperation like Light had in the past. Taking any sort of advantage of that impeccable prodigy was _**far**_ too tempting to go unnoticed. With his hands alternating pressure and speed on his engorged length, Light's knees threatened to buckle, aggravating a persistent need to release audible moans of a heightening climax.

Light's hunched figure slumped against the wall in submission at last, his seed squirting into his quivering hand. Eyes closed, he cleansed himself at last, leisurely rising up to his full height. Switching off the shower, warm air billowing from within the washroom, Light emerged from the emanating steam, wrapping his fragile body in a single milk white cotton towel. Exhaling contentedly, he exited the bathroom with an almost clear conscience and mind. Reclining on the distastefully disproportioned bed, Light proceeded to mull over the fate of Ryuzaki, his mindset translating back to the vengeful, cunning and masochistic Kira.

_If I can get Rem to discern Ryuzaki's true identity... I suppose can kill him rather quickly…_

…_**no.**_

…_I would immediately be the prime suspect, since at this moment I'm under strong suspicion of being Kira…_

…_**and plus**__…_

…_I haven't had my way with him yet…but good things come to those who wait…_

…_and then…when I ruin that pompous detective's calm demeanor…when I finally leave something more inside him than just a lingering thought…._

…_I'll __**kill**__ Ryuzaki…_

…_.__**I'll kill L**__._

…_exacting my revenge on criminals all at the same time…spawning a new world…_

…_forever terminating my competitors, and winning the game of intellectual wit…_

…_**exactly as planned.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge Best Served Sweet

The contemplative Ryuzaki sat sentient in his glamour, his office at Headquarters the sole witness to the sleuth's masterpiece, Ryuzaki himself feeling thoroughly satisfied. His melee of doughnuts and teacakes had been properly organized qualitatively into his private stash cabinet, and formed two immaculate towering stacks of pure, diabetic heaven. It was an architects masterpiece, like M.C Escher with a sugar addiction.

Ryuzaki's triumphant grin slowly formed into a frustrated pout.

_A dessert utopia of the finest quality…but no one to indulge with…_

He continued to muse, tapping a nearby fork against his temple, lolling about in his chair, discontent. Mind wandering, reminiscing scenes of his dark haired co-worker, Light Yagami, in his rarest form. Ryuzaki's body seemed to tingle instantly, even the briefest passing whim of Light sent waves of nirvana rippling throughout his body. Sure, his limbs reacted to Light's image, but Light's almost corrosive touch sent electric spasms through every existent nerve and synapse, a seizure that overtook his vision, suffocated his vital senses that made him famous as the nonpareil detective in any race or measure.

Ryuzaki paused, cursing himself silently. He _had_ wanted to pursue his effervescent hunger for Light, to leave a scar inside him that couldn't be healed, just like Light had done to him, even just emanating from his presence, was intoxicating to the highest degree. But there had been preceding experiences, contorting such a situation to be most arduous, no matter how the detective's body lusted for Light Yagami, that had made personal contact of that nature purely impossible, a liability.

His hands that rested dormant on denim knees, became clenched as post traumatic stress took its course, the horrific nightmares returning to his intramural psyche . Ryuzaki resided in deep thought, no longer able to hold onto his grip to the present, feeling his mind lose control of his consciousness.

_This isn't justified fear…I should be comfortable with Light…but what could be wrong?_

Ryuzaki's vision slowly progressed to white, his focus failing. Submitting to his past that he struggled to forget.

…_I don't…I don't remember…don't want…_

______________________________________________________________*flashback*  
_

. It was 1990, early November. A small child clung to a dark clothed man donning a fedora hat, thick yet silver rimmed glasses portraying his obvious advantage in economic status. They stood together, outside a rather intimidating gate, a brass plate covering the center, bearing the name of the large campus before them. Rain spattered unrelentingly onto them both, liquid reality of the harshest nature mixed with the young one's tears. Scruffy and unkempt, the young child clasped to dear life onto the silent form. The man turned to face his attachment, patting him on his head, the tapered and mussy hairs resuming their odd position on the boy's head. Elderly eyes met the boy's, icy aqua met the empty yet onyx tainted stare, and the man turned away abruptly. Suitcases lined with fine leather binding splashed puddles onto the boy's drenched clothes as the bags dropped to the cobblestone path at once. The man left, the boy turned to watch, as his guardian left him in the thick of the unremitting precipitation……….

The small boy didn't know his own name. Didn't know where he originally came from, hell, he'd moved to so many homes, he couldn't remember which he started at. But this boy was special, having advanced intellect, able to run circles around fellow toddlers with his cognitive reasoning. Left foot raised, he started to scratch his right leg as he contemplated a next move. Apparently his only means of survival, since the percent chance of a child being employed at his age was 3%, would be to enter this establishment, and learn to coexist with others residing here, despite emotional protest and general cowardice. The young boy resumed his intermitted posture, dragging his suitcases in the rain, into the campus of what would be the beginning of his destiny. The beginning leading to his end. This boy, would become a super genius of the rarest breed. His name hadn't been given, but he'd christened himself a name that sounded elegant, yet had a deeper meaning behind it………..

"Lawliet! Lawliet!" A young boy screeched excessively. The class had been chattering amongst themselves, but the most obnoxious kid in the class, to Lawliet's utmost displeasure, had fixated himself to him. "Tell me what you're doing! I know you're trying to beat me, but my test scores are better!" Exhaling deeply, Lawliet jammed his thumb into his mouth, his toes resting on the edge of the desk, entangling themselves, all part of an odd yet underminingly brilliant thought process. "B. You're becoming unpleasant. Please, I need to concentrate." he said simply, raising a foot only to push B's desk farther away from his own……

………….It had been 2 months later when Lawliet's sanity was forever fractured. Only an accident. A fluke, an unseen variable. Lawliet had been reclining, if you want to phrase it in such a manner, watching the rain in his dark bedroom. Biting his thumb thoughtfully, he stared at the miniscule droplets. Life was truly a paradigm. Then "he" walked in. That annoying boy, who wouldn't shut up about a "supposed competition." He continues to accuse me of cheating or plotting to defeat him somehow. No such plan exists. He's quiet and withdrawn. Trudges in, a slow gait. His eyes don't meet mine, partially hidden beneath thick, wolf-like obscure locks of hair. He's face to face with me, mimicking my crouch in seconds. He's shaking now. A slender hand swathed in tiny scars, brushed against my face, and he presses his form to mine, his lips to mine, his heart to mine, wherever it doth dwell………

……….Lawliet's hands shook, they removed B's shirt for…must've been the millionth time. His small yet delicate fingers skimmed B's milky skin, his tongue running down the small boys chest, feeling his every molecule perk and oscillate with arousal. "Uhn…Lawliet…a beautiful name…so fitting…" B managed to escape as a moan conquered his speech, his hands and mouth eager to please the older orphaned boy whom he'd lusted so indomitably for since his arrival to Wammy's House…..

…….Darkness. Remorse coursing through my veins as thick as maple syrup. Tears just won't come. B's killed himself they say. He wrote in blood a last statement as harsh as reality's descending upon the youth's tortured mind. "The light, fragile, yet flawlessly beautiful flower has stung the antagonistic pest." They found him in his room, alone, a shard of glass from a frosted rose statue, once placed in his room, now gripped in his bloody hand, his wrists slit deep. This all was caused because of me. Blood. Everywhere. I needed you, B, you were my sanity, in a sick way…it just seems to make sense. Blood. Everywhere. The aroma of blood in the room is punishing my nostrils, a sour pungent odor. Blood. Everywhere. I've caused death, it's my fault, I told you I no longer wanted you, how ruthlessly my words have scarred you. Blood. Everywhere. My mind has snapped, B, whether it was your plan to lay this upon me, I'm unsure. Percentages unimportant. I want to die.

_I want to die…_

_To die……_

______________________________________________________________________________*end of flashback*  
_

Ryuzaki emerged from a seemingly endless torpor. As if a light switch, his mind clicked on, resuming it's ultimatum of function. As if nothing had happened. Nothing. He was still in his office, still upon his chair

_So…it's been fear leading the inertia._

……_I'm afraid for Light…to lose him now…like I lost B…._

_And that's…its…..inexplicably terrifying…_

…_..to lose the one I love to the fate of addiction… manipulates my mind to permanently pause with his intentional movements and motives…the only one who's managed to hold my focus, to calm the war waged within me. To heal the burns of rejection, to soothe the consistent ache of loss. _

A rare occasion of a tear trundled downwards, landing onto Ryuzaki's hand.

Before he could turn around, Ryuzaki was rendered incapable of shouting in alarm. A single arm clutched his chest, pushing him fully into the seat of his chair roughly. Another arm slapped a cloth against the detective's pained face, holding it, and Ryuzaki could hear the barely audible tone of a count down, uttered in a murmured, yet tenor voice.

"_5.……."_

"…_..4"_

"…_.3"_

"…_2"_

"………_..1."_

As if on a known cue, Ryuzaki's eyelids fluttered shut…..

….Whirring back to life, his conscience was aiding the bare movement he was able to achieve. Dusky locks ensnaring his eyes, making vision nearly impossible. His arms, bound. His legs, bound as well, with thick tape, of the electrical sort, Ryuzaki guessed. Respirating the best he could, with rope attaching his slender torso to his easy chair, Ryuzaki attempted to observe what had previously occurred. As he correctly guessed, quite a length of time had passed.

…_.telling by my rope burns on my chest, it's been about 6 hours, give or take…_

…_I'm no longer in Headquarters. No…it's much darker here…damp…_

…_It's hard to breathe….I'm bound…and chloroform was used as a slick move to a criminals advantage, to enable easy capture…_

…_and…_

…_**I'm currently held hostage inside the belly of a warehouse. And my captor is an inconceivably choleric Light Yagami.**_


End file.
